la_salle_201_culture_and_abilities_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody is a Winner
Focus on reading text structure: main idea and chronological order the main idea and chornological order are use to explain topics How it works: writers often organize this type of writing using main idea and supporting details. They divide sections with headings. And there are some examples after this. Food Labels Nutrition labels on food packgaging provide important information. A list of ingredients helps people find healthy foods and avoid those that trigger allergies. The serving size shows portion and the servings per container show how many are in the package. Information about calories per serving helps people eat the right amount of flood. The daily values list shows the percentage of important nutrients in each serving. Poems also have different forms and structures. Lyric poetry, such as odes and sonnets, expresses a poet´s feelings or emotions. Focus on Vocabulary Use context clues When you see a word you dont know it helps to look at hw it is written in context, the context clues. A restament repeats the same idea in different words. Example: Sports physician, or doctor, helps athletes stay healthy. A definition defines the new word. Example: A nutritionist is someone who studies how food helps people stay healthy. An example name things that explaine the new word. Example: Aerobic excercises, such as swimming and biking are good ways to stay healthy How the strategy works 1) Noticee how the word is used in a sentence. 2) Look for signal words to help identify clues. 3) Decide if the clue is a restatement, a definition, or an example. 4) If you cannot find any clues, look up the word in the dictionary. 5) Determine the meaning that best fits the sentence Build Background See the Body in Action The human body is an amazing machine with many parts that works together. These parts helps us walk, run. swim and perform our best Use Possessive Nouns a noun names a person, a place or thing. Use a possessive noun to show who owns, or possesses, something. How to define and expalin 1- define, or give the meaning of the word or topic 2- explain what it does or how it is used 3- give details or examples of what it does. Prepare to read Learn Key Vocabulary 1- pronounce the word. Say it aloud several times. Spell it. 2- rate your word knowledge 3- study the example. Tell more about the word 4- Practice it. Make the word your own Example: oxygen is the air we breathe. We use extra oxygen to exercise. The Human Machine by Catherine Sthephens What Is Inside? Bones and Blood? A beathing heart? One of the first things they discovered was taht your bodies are made of tiny parts called cells. Millions of Cells Your body has millions of cells. There are bone cells, blood cells, brain cells, and cells for every part of your body. Each kind of cell has a certain job to do. Groups of different kinds of cells that work together to perform specific job are called organs, like stomach and your heart. Organs that work together form a system. Your body has many systems. They are in your body work to keep your body active and strong. where does it go? digestion starts in the mouth, where your teeth cut and grind food into small pieces. Saliva made by salivary glands, wets and softens food. in the small intestine, more digestive juices break fodd into tiny particles called nutrients. any undigested food moves on to the large intestine where the water is absorbed. How You Breathe when you breathe in, air travels into your mouth or nose, down your trachea, or windpipe, to your lungs. when the diaphragm moves up, air leaves your lungs. when you breathe in, fresh air enters the alveoli. This air contains a lot of oxygen, oxygen passes through the thin walls of the alveoli into the body. as the cells in your body use oxygen, they release a gas called carbon dioxide. How Blood Circulates Your heart pumps blood throughout your body. With every heartbeat, blood surges out of your heart and into tubes called blood vessels. When blood leaves the heart, it enters blood vessels called arteries. Capillaries are so small that you need a microscope to examine them. Blood vessels called veins carry blood back to your heart. The heart then pumps this blood to the lungs to get more oxygen. The oxygen-rich blood travels back to the heart and the cyrcle begins all over again. Your heart and blood vessels make up your circulatory. The Beat goes on The Beat goes on is a science article from Nancy Finton, it shows us how the human heart works It also show us two cases of people who went through heart diseases. There is the circulatory system of the human body like showing the circuite of the arteries and veins. After this science article there is a vocabulary review from this part: Arteries, healthy, muscle, pumping, section, transplant, veins and ventricle. In this unit also talk us about sports, like american football, football, and other. And it has its own vocabulary review that are: Accept, assignment, clueless, determined, disaster, glory, realize and survive. There is a example of Text structure of chronological order that is: Writers of narrative nonfiction, such as biographies and histories, describe real people, places, and events. They often use chronological order to organize events and actions in the sequence that they happened. And after this short summary there is an example of chronological order. Autobiography An autobiography is narrative nonfiction in which the writer tells the story of his or her own life. Autobiographies are written in first person point of view. Events in a story may be written in chronological order, but the author may shift between past and present to comment on this events. Time Words show the order of the events. Two left feet, two left hands, and too left on the bench is an autobiography by David Lubar. It tells us about how was him when he was a kid at sports.